Protoman
Protoman (プロトマン, Purotoman), is the first Robot Master created by Dr. Light and is considered the "brother" to Megaman and Roll. He first appeared in G1 Mega-Transformers 3 training him to see if he could beat Wily, aiding Megaman and the Autobots in his fight against evil. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jonathan Love (English), Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese) Protoman appears similar to his younger brother, Mega Man, having a similar frame and build although the differences are immediate. Protoman wears vibrant red armor that sharply contrasts that of Mega Man's blue shades as well as having a dark gray body suit. He wears a stylized helmet that features a distinct white trim that points upward. Along with his trademark flowing yellow scarf and thick black shades makes Protoman fit the mysterious dashing lone wolf archetype quite well. Like Megaman, Protoman has been seen without his helmet, his hair having inconsistent depictions within and outside of canon. Gallery Personality Protoman is calm, cool, and collected in any situation and greatly independent. He plays an older brother role with Megaman by helping him out and giving advice, and even saves his life on a few occasions. He is a loner who, like his brother, has a strong sense of justice and helps those who need it. While he was prone to be angrier and quick to resort to violence, he is also a grateful person. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Roll *Thomas Light *Megaman *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Jazz **Warpath *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Dr. Wily Weapons & Abilities Proto Man is useful in some areas, but playing as him has some cons too. When he jumps, he raises his shield, blocking shots. Proto Man also fires slightly lower than Mega Man in G1 Mega-Transformers 10, letting him hit landmines, which Megaman cannot do. When he gets hit, however, he takes twice the recoil and twice the damage that Mega Man does, which is a great reason to utilize his shield. *'Proto Buster' (プロトバスター, Puroto Basutā): A powerful arm cannon like the MegaBuster. Protoman can charge energy to make the shot stronger. *'Proto Shield' (プロトシールド, Puroto Shīrudo): A strong shield that can deflect most attacks, he also dashes while holding it, using it as a battering ram. *'Proto Strike' (プロトストライク, Puroto Sutoraiku): A powerful short range charge shot used by Protoman in G1 Mega-Transformers 2: The Power Fighters. An attack with the same name is used in G1 Mega-Transformers: Battle & Chase and G1 Mega-Transformers Powered Up. It also appeared in G1 Mega-Transformers & Bass, being used by Protoman to destroy Dr. Wily's plans to build King II. *'Big Bang Strike' (ビッグバンストライク): An energy blast of tremendous power. This attack is very dangerous to Protoman, however, as it severely drains his energy. It's used in G1 Mega-Transformers & Bass to destroy King's strong shield. *'Variable Weapon System': Protoman can copy Special Weapons from other robots and use them to his own advantage. Weaknesses History Proto Man was intended to become the first humanoid robot capable of independent thought and reasoning. Being a prototype robot, Protoman's design was not complete. Although he greatly exceeded Dr. Light's expectations on several levels, it was later discovered that Protoman's energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning. Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, being created too independent, Protoman feared the modification would change his character. Protoman refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled to protect his sense of identity. Dr. Light had presumed Protoman to have died and regrettably gave up on him. Learning from his mistakes, he perfected the energy core and created sibling units Mega and Roll. Protoman wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, the scientist Dr. Wily found him collapsed and dying. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Protoman by altering his power reactor from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications, turning him into a combat robot. He also gave Protoman the Proto Shield, his helmet and his now-trademark visor in an attempt to hide his identity from Dr. Light. Working on Proto Man's systems gave Wily greater knowledge in creating robots at the same level as Dr. Light, helping his plans for world domination along. Synopsis Trivia Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Neutrals Category:Special Weapons Users